Rollerskate Disco
Rollerskate Disco is the eighth episode of the seventh series of The Dark Railway Series. Plot With work on the new MPD at Colhapper complete, the engines being displayed in the Galen Junction museum are brought down to be prepared, including, to everyone's surprise, Leno, who is assured it is only temporary. Meanwhile, Sid finds himself being repainted into his old S&DJR prussian blue, as well as being reunited with Ed. Ed reveals his boiler is beyond economical repair, so he has been reassembled to go into the museum as well. Eventually, the display engines are brought to the Junction where they are surprised by how big the museum is. Dave and Theo are left disappointed at being placed at the back of the museum, whilst Leno is delighted to be displayed with two L&YR coaches and is looking forward to educating the visitors. Soon, the museum is open to the public and visitor numbers begin to increase. Many visitors are interested in Leno, who begins telling them stories about the Lancashire and Yorkshire Railway. Ed and Sid, however, are not impressed by Leno's stories, and start talking between themselves about their shenanigans on the Somerset and Dorset Railway. To their surprise, their stories begin attracting visitors too, and soon they begin taking the crowds away from Leno, irritating him more and more. Finally, Leno snaps at them, sparking an argument between the three engines before Eddie steps in. Eddie reminds them what the museum is supposed to be for by telling them to look up at the wall of the building, where the smokebox numberplate and builder's plates of Colin, Cammer and Owen are mounted. Remembering that the building was dedicated to their memories, the three engines apologise and agree to talk about something else. Sid suggests talking about the Dark Railway, which all of the engines agree to. From then on, the engines agree to work together to inform and entertain their audience, as well as to honour those who have fallen. That night, the sleeping engines are visited by three more visitors: the ghosts of Colin, Cammer and Owen. Characters * Dave * Theo * Eddie * Leno * Ed * Sid * Allan * Mr. Dark * Colin (as a ghost; does not speak) * Owen (as a ghost; does not speak) * Cammer (as a ghost; does not speak) * Brian (cameo) * Raymond (cameo) * Hannah (mentioned) * Repulse (mentioned) * Mac (mentioned) * Liz (mentioned) * Mr. Smash (mentioned) * Mr. Chairman (mentioned) Locations * Colhapper Shed * Galen Junction * Galen Junction Railway Museum * Soma (mentioned) * Caracus Smash Ltd (mentioned) Trivia * This is the first episode in which Theo appears entirely without Otto, and the second time overall, the first being Event Horizon *The title of this episode is taken from the track "Rollerskate Disco" by German musician Ian Pooley. Goofs *Allan mentions that he has to move some rolling stock inside before the engines, but the rolling stock can already be seen inside the museum. Episode * Rollerskate Disco on YouTube Category:Episodes